Gods Eater Burst: Child of the Moon
by Gabriel Helsing
Summary: "Fenrir. I hated that name. The name of the people responsible for turning me into what I am. But now... I am fighting with them, against the very enemy they have turned me into. Irony or not, I will fight to the end." Female Protagonist Story.
1. Chapter 1

I've noticed a lack of female protagonists for the Main story fanfics, not including one-shots. So I decided to write one, think of her personality as a sort of female Soma of sorts, though that's probably the closest comparison you can have.

This is only the second fanfic I have written so please tell me your thoughts.

…**.**

**Chapter 1: World In Ruins**

In the year 2071, the world as we know it is gone forever. We humans, who for centuries have been at the top of the food chain, find ourselves replaced by terrifying beings that emerged over 20 years ago. Life forms that devoured anything and everything including their kind and took on the forms of what they have eaten. The world soon called them under a single name, one that instills fear until this very day…

The **Aragami**.

For over 20 years, humans have raged war against the Gods, desperate to survive at all cost. However, humans have sustained heavy casualties, for the Gods can never truly be killed with the conventional weapons they possess. When all hope seems lost, the Fenrir Corporation gave birth to an elite fighting force that is capable of countering this oncoming threat.

The **Gods Eaters**.

However, even those capable of devouring Gods are not immune to Death itself. By the year 2071, humanity has given up on waging war and is now focused on self-preservation. The Fenrir Corporation who gave birth as the Gods Eaters now served as the beacon of hope as it unites all humanity under its leadership. But this brief respite won't last, as the numbers of humans are dwindling, slowly but surely…

…

_Day by day, _

_Moment by moment, _

_Always moving forward, _

_Never looking back,_

_Within the eternal darkness,_

_A single light as our guide,_

_Within a world devoured by gods,_

_And gods devoured by mortals._

….

Within the Fenrir Far East Branch in Japan, Director Johannes von Shicksal quietly studied several status reports on a certain project as well as the status of the both the base and the number of supplies they have. A loud beep caught his attention as a female voice soon spoke through the speaker.

"Director, we have found a possible candidate for a New-Type Gods Eater in the database."

The Director smiled at the news, "I see. What's his name?"

""Her" actually. The candidate is a female, director." The operator corrected.

Tapping a button on his laptop, the screen soon showed the profile of the candidate. While studying it, what caught the director's eyes was the information on the profile, or rather the lack of it besides name, age and origin. Making a note to investigate this later, Johannes gave his order to the operator.

"Hmm… I see. Get in contact with the candidate's guardians immediately and mark her as Priority Alpha. Be sure that the candidate is well protected and then get her down here to take the aptitude test." Director Johannes ordered.

"Umm… Director? Isn't that a little…" The operator voiced her concern before interrupted by Johannes.

"With the Aragami about, one must take precautions with the utmost care. The last thing we want is to lose this candidate due to… unforeseen circumstances. Understood?"

The operator hesitated and then responded, "Yes, sir. It will be done."

The Director looked once more at the picture of the candidate, a young girl in her late-teens, "I wonder… will you be the one we at Fenrir are all searching for?" Pressing another button on the keyboard, he spoke again, "Paylor? It's me, Johannes. There's something I'd like you to investigate…"

**-Outer Ghetto-**

A young man is seen just outside the entrance of the Fenrir Far East Branch. Looking at the large double doors, Kota Fujiki knew that once he went through them, there was no turning back. The life that he had lived until then would be gone forever. But… but if it meant that… he could protect them… protect his family…

Kota thought back to when it happened, the moment that marked the change in his life. It was just another day as usual; he was watching Burgarally, his favourite TV series along with sister, Nozomi. Their mother was washing the dishes while smiling at the reaction of her two children over the show's action scenes. It was just another day for the Fujiki household in the Outer Ghetto.

However, a visitor in the form of an official from Fenrir, changed all that by informing the family that he, Kota Fujiki is a potential candidate for a Gods Eater. Kota could tell, that even though his mother didn't want him to go, she told him that the decision was his to make as he is essentially all grown up. Kota hesitated at first, wondering whether he was making the right decision, but eventually accepted the offer, for the sake of his family.

And now here he is, standing in front of the gate which will lead him to become a Gods Eater. However, part of him hesitated to go through, faltering the resolve he had and that part regretted accepting the offer. But this… this was the only way he could protect them, and he had no intention of wasting this chance.

"Mom, Nozomi. I'm doing this for both of you."

With a renewed resolve, Kota stepped through the doors, the first step into becoming a Gods Eater.

**- Two Hours later, somewhere on route to The Den-**

Several transport copters are seen flying across the desert. They are recognizable by the army green paint job along with red Fenrir emblem, the head of a wolf. One particular transport was noticeably different than the rest. First, the color of the paint used white and second, the symbol has been gold color. The third and most noticeably, was the single passenger different from those who sat within the transport.

Her clothes were of a much darker color, making it easy to tell her apart from the rest of the crew. Sitting close to the edge, Shina Tsukuyomi blankly watched the horizon; her long, black hair flying around as the wind playfully tugged at it. Truthfully she never wanted to become a Gods Eater; the reason why she joined was because her adoptive parents were promised protection while she was gone.

'God damn it, Fenrir. Just how long do you want to keep messing with my life? But I guess this is expected, since it was only a matter of time.' She thought to herself, while looking at the wasteland of the so-called "Land of the Rising Sun". Shina then reminisce the time when those "officers" came through. A hatred she had long forgotten welled up inside her, though she managed to keep it under control for the sake of the guardians, who were also present. They then offered her a "choice", join Fenrir as a New-Type Gods Eater or remain at risk of being attacked by Aragami. Knowing Fenrir is capable of keeping their word, she accepted their offer, albeit grudgingly.

The two officers she had met were on board on the transport with her, sitting beside her, not saying a word. One official, an older woman was viewing some documents and reports on a clipboard while the other, a younger man was watching out for any signs of Aragami, though he would sneak occasional glances at their newest recruit.

No surprise there, Shina was a rather attractive girl at her age, the light from the sun reflecting on her skin made it look as if she was glowing. However, what intrigued the young official was the glare of hatred he saw when they first met. He knew that it was directed for the organization they work for, but what has Fenrir done to invoke such a reaction? But now, there was no sign of that hatred on her face, only a blank look devoid of any emotion… like a mask. Noticing his gaze, Shina turned to him and asked, "What is it?" Flustered, the officer shook frantically shook his head then turned the other way, leaving Shina to wonder what it was about.

There was no time to contemplate that, as their destination slowly appeared within the horizon. Shina noticed something else, a bunch of buildings that serve as ruins of the past, a symbol what they have lost. Eat or be eaten, the young girl mused at the irony of the term as the only way to retaliate at the Aragami who devoured everything in their way…

Was to devour them back.

**-Outside the Den-**

"Great work today guys!" A black-haired Corporal said to the members of his team which consisted of short length black-haired Medic Sergeant, a hooded white-haired Assault Chief and a shoulder-length red-haired Sniper Private. Corporal Lindow Amamiya, leader of the Retaliation team had gone on a mission earlier with his team members, Sakuya Tachibana, Soma and Nancy Sakaki to the Old City to eliminate a lone Vajra sighted there.

They encountered no difficulties and have eliminated the target without incident. Turning to Nancy, Lindow asked, "Hey Nancy, would you mind handing the core to the Doc for me?" while holding up core in one hand. The young girl shook her head, "Not this time, Lindow. It's your job as Unit Leader to give the core to the Aragami Technology Department. Honestly, you're much too lazy, Lindow." The Corporal laughed before taking up cigarette to smoke.

Sakuya giggled, "Since when is he not? Anyway, do we really have to eat that giant corn on the cob again? Can't you do anything about your father's inventions? You know, like taking over for him or something?" Nancy sweat-dropped at the suggestion, "Sakuya, you know there's nothing I can do about Father's tendency to… experiment. Besides, I know nothing about the stuff he does there. I only go there to talk or report to him."

The Medic Sergeant sighed, "I was afraid of that. Hey, Soma. That offer to trade is still open, you know." The Assault Chief growled in reply, "Like I said before, NO WAY."

A sudden humming in the air brought the group's attention to the sky. Several transport copters were seen arriving from a distance; Lindow glanced at Nancy who looked equally puzzled. "I take it you don't know what that is all about, Nancy? Was someone important supposed to arrive today?" he asked. Nancy shook her head, her eyes still fixed on oncoming vehicles. "Not that I heard of, though maybe…" she had a thought concerning what her father, Paylor Sakaki had mentioned yesterday.

When the transports successfully landed on the landing pad, a young girl with flowing black hair is seen walking towards the Den, escorted by two Fenrir officers. Lindow frowned at the sight, cigarette in his mouth. Nancy cupped her mouth with her hand, realizing that her suspicions were right, "I think… that person is a possible candidate for a New-Type Gods Eater."

This news caused everyone to look at the newcomer, even Soma who usually wasn't interested in this sort of stuff. Noticing his gaze, Sakuya asked him, "Oh, are you interested too, Soma?" The Assault Chief turned while denying it, "No, I'm not." Nancy asked with concern, "Do you think she will become a New-Type Gods Eater?" referring to the newcomer. Lindow shrugged, "Hell if I know, we'll just have to see where it goes from here."

….

Paylor Sakaki straightened his glasses as he waited along with the Director for the arrival of their newest recruit in the observation deck. Johannes was busy studying the information the doctor has managed to find in Fenrir's classified database. However, since most of them are under property of Fenrir Headquarters, even Paylor could only access limited amounts.

Johannes glanced at the Doctor, "Is this really all you can find, Paylor?" Nodding his head, the doctor then explained, "Most of the files are under property of headquarters. Even I could only access a limited number of files." Though the Director maintained a neutral expression on his face, Paylor could tell that Johannes was just as puzzled as he was. Especially since the matter concerned the new arrival, Shina Tsukuyomi. What exactly is Fenrir hiding?

The noise of a door opening brought both their attention to the testing area, which is essentially a temporarily re-purposed training facility. Shina walked in, her dark clothes made her easy to distinguish from the white facility, like a dark raven among a large group of doves. Paylor straightened his glasses again and observed the girl while Johannes made his announcement.

She looked exactly like the picture in the profile. Long, black, flowing hair with dark teal eyes. Her height was more or less similar to his daughter, Nancy. But what struck Paylor as odd was the colour of her skin. It was fairly pale, which made her look as if she was one of those porcelain dolls, giving Paylor the idea that she was rather fragile. The expression Shina had on seems to support the idea as well; a blank and rather lifeless look on her face. Is she truly capable of becoming Gods Eater, let alone a New-Type?

However, this worry was groundless as Shina passed the aptitude test without incident. After she had left, Paylor voiced his concerns, "I know that you are happy that the new recruit is able to meet your demands, but do you really think she is capable for combat?" Johannes looked at the doctor, a hint of amusement visible on his face, "Well, have you grown a soft spot for our newest member? Don't forget you aren't the only father around here, Paylor. I also know what it's like to send your child out into the battlefield."

Paylor nodded, "Yes, but still…" Johannes interjected, "You should not let appearances deceive you, Paylor. She is not as "fragile" as one might think." Johannes held up the clipboard in his hand, looking at the picture of the Far East Branch's first New-Type Gods Eater.

"We'll continue to observe her for now. I hope you do not disappoint, "Goddess of the Moon."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank **Arekushisu Atsuhiko** and **raging akuma d **for their reviews. Thanks guys, I appreciate the support.

…**..**

**Chapter 2: Acquainted Annoyance**

After passing the aptitude test, Shina strolled around the entrance of the Den before deciding to sit down next to a boy in his mid-teens, though with as much space as she can put between them as possible. However, the boy spoke with her as soon as she sat down, much to her annoyance. Shina decided to ignore him, in order to prevent a scene.

"Hey... you want some gum? Oh, I'm all out, looks like I ate the last piece, sorry." The youth hung his head in apology.

He then continued, "So, you're a match too? That makes two of us. I'm Kota Fujiki, 15 years old. You must be my age or a little older."

'This guy is starting to get on my nerves. Can he tell when people just want to be left alone?' Shina thought to herself.

"Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond. Nice to meet you."

"….killed…" Shina mumbled to herself. Kota barely caught a bit of it and asked, "I'm sorry?" Shina spoke again, this time a little louder with a tone cold enough to send chills up Kota's spine, "I suggest you get rid of that overconfident streak. That kind of attitude will get you killed as soon as you set foot on the battlefield. And lose that frivolous attitude as well, unless you want to die. And I don't mean by the Aragami, understand?" While she (somehow) maintained her emotionless expression, there was no mistake of the anger hidden behind the dark teal eyes. They seem burrow into Kota's own eyes and seeing into his very soul. The youth wanted to turn away, and yet couldn't stop looking. It was as if she could kill him just by looking at him… or so he thought.

"Y-Y-Yes." Kota stammered while thinking, 'For such a pretty girl, she is a hell lot scary… Wait, what's frivolous?'

A distraction (thankfully for Kota) came in the form of an older woman dressed in white while holding a clipboard. She stood over the two a stern look on her face and said, "Stand up." Shina blankly looked at the woman while Kota tilted her head, "Huh?"

In annoyance, she said a little louder, "Stand up, on your feet!" Shina and Kota immediately stood up saying, "Yes, Ma'am."

Looking at them, the woman then introduced herself as their advisor, Tsubaki Amamiya. Since she was on a tight schedule, she would be giving them a short briefing about their schedule. After their medical check-up, both are to complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as weaponry and armor clinic. Tsubaki then added Fenrir were the ones who were protecting them up until now, but from this day forward, they'll be doing the protecting.

"If you don't want to die over something stupid, you'll answer my every order with a yes. Understood?"

Shina scoffed inwardly at the last part, 'Did anybody ever die just because they didn't say yes for once?' Of course, there was no way she could say that out loud. As much as she hated Fenrir, Shina had both fear and respect for her advisor's stern demeanour. The old and worn armlet on Tsubaki's wrist showed her that the older woman had years of experience on the field.

"Answer me!" Tsubaki barked, bringing Shina out of the thoughts. Both she and Kota answered in the positive. "Alright, let's begin the medical checkups. We'll start with you." She said nodding at Shina. "Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then, this is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch aka the Den. Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team." Tsubaki said before dismissing them.

'And just who exactly are the members of my team? I hope it isn't bunny boy here' Shina thought to herself, referring Kota. The way he acted reminded her too much of a rabbit within a story she read as a child. She couldn't remember what story it was, but Kota's behaviour resembled the rabbit's perfectly. With that in mind, she decided to ignore Kota and find out about the various sectors within the Den. Kota wanted to invite her to lunch, but decided against it. "Another stare like that, and she really might kill me just by looking at me…" he mumbled to himself. With that in mind, Kota headed to cafeteria level via elevator.

A short while later, Shina decided to have lunch since there was still an hour before her appointment. Heading down to the cafeteria, she noticed that several Gods Eaters were on break. A few of them turned towards her and some of them even started whispering to one another. Ignoring them, she went to the counter and checked on what she could order.

Nancy watched as Shina took her tray with a bow of thanks before sitting by herself at a nearby table. The New-Type's behaviour reminded Nancy of a certain veteran Gods Eater who does the same thing all the time. And speaking of which, he was actually not far from where Shina was. Sighing to herself, Nancy decided to talk to the rookie, having one brooding type was a handful as it is.

"Hi, are you the New-Type Gods Eater?" Shina looked from her meal at the source and wondered why nobody could take a hint that she wanted to be left alone. Not bothering to reply, she continued eating her meal while ignoring the senior. Nancy mentally sweat-dropped at the all-too-familiar response she was getting and wondered if the rookie was somehow related to Soma. Well, at least Soma does reply rather than ignore… sort of. "You must be Shina Tsukuyomi." At the sound of her name, Shina looked up at Nancy, "I heard about you from my father. My name is Nancy Sakaki, nice to meet you."

Upon hearing Nancy's surname, Shina asked, "You are Doctor Sakaki's daughter?" Nancy nodded, delighted to finally get a response, "Yes, I am. Father can be odd, even eccentric at times, but he is a kind man."

At the time, Doctor Paylor Sakaki who is busy in his lab sneezed suddenly. Director Johannes von Schicksal, who was with him looked at the doctor, "Is something the matter?" Paylor replied while continuing his work, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Johannes."

After finishing her meal, Shina stood up to leave when a blond-haired guy with tailored clothes stood before her, "So you're the rookie? I'm Karel Schneider. What say I show you the ropes? We can even…" Before he could finish, Shina nonchalantly walked past him. "What? H-Hey, wait a minute!" Karel called out. Nearby, a guy wearing blue called out to him, "Give up, Karel! She's obviously not interested in being "shown the ropes"." causing everyone save Soma to laugh out loud. Furious, Karel shouted back, "Shut up, Brendan!" and went up to Shina. "Hey, I said wait! Damn it! Don't you ignore me, rookie!" Karel said while grabbing her arm.

But before Karel could say anything else, he was hit on the side of the face and sent crashing into a nearby table, the impact strong enough to send it flying before landing with a loud bang. The entire room suddenly went silent as everyone looked at the culprit, Shina who immediately attacked Karel when he grabbed her by the arm. Shina looked visibly shaken, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. Nancy went up to her, a mixed look of shock and concern showing on her face, "Shina, what…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Nancy recoiled at the shout, shocked further by the rookie's sudden words, as did many people who were present. Even Soma, who was looking at Karel's laying figure turned towards Shina, his eyes betraying both surprise and curiosity. Slowly regaining herself, Shina repeated what she had shouted, albeit softer this time yet clear enough for everyone to hear, "Don't touch me…" She then ran towards the stairs without stopping. "What..? Shina, wait!" Nancy called out in vain. Brendan went up to check on Karel, who was not only unconscious, but also had a large swelling on his cheek. "Out cold, if it wasn't for the situation, I'd be impressed." Someone behind him said. He turned around to see a familiar black-haired Corporal, "Girl's got some power in her, that's for sure. Even so, she shouldn't just lash out like that, Lindow." Brendan commented. Lindow shrugged, "The rookie's got some issues, but who doesn't have a trauma in their lives these days?" He then turned to Sakuya and Kanon Daiba, a Medic Private, "Sakuya, Kanon? You two better patch him up in the medic bay." Brendan and Shun Ogawa, a Scout Sergeant carried Karel up to the medical bay while Kanon and Sakuya followed them.

Lindow sighed to himself as he watched them, "Looks like this rookie is gonna be hand full."

…..

Shina stopped running in the middle of an empty hallway, breathing heavily. She didn't mean to hurt the guy, she just reacted when he touched her arm. A sickening feeling she though had long been gone and forgotten returned at that moment, causing her to lash out. Because of that man she hated… that bastard… "No, he's dead. He's dead... I saw him die…" Shina repeated it again and again in order to regain her composure, placing a hand on her chest to calm her heart but the shaking in her body wouldn't stop. She couldn't afford to fall apart now, not after putting up with it for so many years. She thought those memories, that horrible experience would crumble and fade away like dust when that man died… but curse him, it's still here...

Looking up, she noticed that she was in the laboratory section of the Den. Based on what the operator Takeda Hibari had told her, Dr. Sakaki laboratory room is right at the end of the hall. Sighing to herself, Shina straightened her clothes and headed to her destination while trying to keep raging maelstrom in her mind from breaking out.

…..

A knock on his door brought Paylor Sakaki out of studying the data on New-Type Gods Eaters, "Come in!" When Shina Tsukuyomi walked in, Paylor said, "Oh, you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you… Are you okay?" the doctor gently asked with concern as he noticed Shina sweating and somehow seems paler than she usually is. Director Johannes also noticed, "Is something the matter? Do you have any problems?" Shina shook her head, "No sir, there aren't any problems… worth notifying you." She said whispering the last parts to herself.

"Well, don't hesitate to contact the medical bay if you feel unwell. My name is Doctor Paylor Sakaki, but you may just call me Doctor Sakaki. I am in charge of this Fenrir's branch's Aragami technology R&D. Well, we'll be seeing each other more often, welcome aboard." Paylor introduced himself. "Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?" Director Johannes sighed, "I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters, Doctor." Dr. Sakaki merely replied, "That would be **your **area of expertise, Johannes. Mine merely involves collecting and handling data on Aragami and Gods Eaters.

Seeing his argument going nowhere, Johannes turned to Shina and thanked her for taking part in the Aptitude Test. He then introduced himself as Johannes von Schicksal, the person in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region and congratulated Shina again on passing the test before adding that he expects great things from her. Amidst the doctor's periodic interruptions/indiscreet outbursts on the New-Type data, Johannes explained about the Fenrir Corporation's objectives:  
>1. A Gods Eater must keep the region's Aragami at bay.<br>2. A Gods Eater must also collect materials while doing so.  
>3. The materials collected are then turned to resources to maintain the base.<br>4. The resources are also used to complete the impending Aegis Project.

Johannes then went on explaining that the Aegis Project is a plan to create a Utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks and is located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench and once complete, humankind can avoid extinction for at least a while. For whatever reason, Sakaki chose to interrupt the director, "This is amazing! I can see why the New-type's data interest so much. He's a former techie too, you know." Johannes turned towards Sakaki, a hint of glare visible in his eyes, "I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind. And Paylor, you were disrupting my lecture." Dr. Sakaki gave a sheepish grin, "Oh, sorry about that. I was so taken back by these stats… I got carried away. But I wonder, Johannes. Did you really ever retire though?"

Shina half-expected the Director to react to that last question and was surprised that he merely disregarded it and continued his lecture, "… At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake so give it your best effort. All right, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you Paylor. Send me the data when you're done." Making way for the director to leave the room, Shina wondered if they would truly be safe at sea. True, most Aragami are land-based and could not swim, but that doesn't leave out those that can fly. In fact, there may be sea-based Aragami as well. Is anywhere on Earth… truly safe?

"Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on the bed, will you?" Dr. Sakaki suddenly said to her, waking her from her thoughts. Looking at the bed, she could not help but feel suspicious about the doctor's intentions. Dr. Sakaki looked at Shina, "What's wrong?" Shina turned towards him and voiced her thoughts, "How do I know… that you won't do something else to me while I'm lying down?" Upon hearing this, Sakaki placed a hand on his chin before replying, "You won't, because you'd be asleep." This response caused Shina to be on defensive. Sakaki then continued, "For the medical check-up. I won't force you to do something you don't want to, but I won't be able to do your check-up like this. There are various reasons why a Gods Eater undergoing medical check-up is asleep most of them given by Gods Eaters themselves. It's your choice, Shina Tsukuyomi."

Shina looked at the Doctor and relaxed. For some reason, she knew he can be trusted despite the fact they just met. She then remembered Nancy's words.

"_Father can be odd, even eccentric at times, but he is a kind man."_

"Alright, I trust you." Shina said before getting on to the bed. Sakaki nodded, "Thank you. As I said earlier, you will feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room. Just a little cat nap, so to speak… you'll get about 10800 seconds. Sweet dreams!"

Closing her eyes, Shina gently sang a lullaby her adoptive mother taught her long ago before drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…..

Director Johannes sat in his office, staring at the screen. It shows the picture of the New-Type Gods Eater, Shina Tsukuyomi. It also shows the words "Access Denied", meaning that the director did not have the proper authority to access those files. "What are you hiding from me?" Johannes mumbled to himself. A distraction soon came as a beep from his laptop.

"Director, we have found another possible match for a New-Type Gods Eater."

The Director remarked, "Already? Who is it?" Pressing a button on his laptop, the screen showed the picture of the newly discovered candidate along with his name.

Kazu Hayashi.

….

And… done! Starting from Chapter 3, I'll be introducing a new OC as requested by Akuma-san.

Please give a review as they would help support and improve both this story and me. Don't forget my other story: Don't Run Away from Living.


	3. Chapter 3

To **RaDiaNTFreezez: **While her personality is just about the same, you should notice that in my recent update, I have made Shina's appearance the polar opposite of Soma's. Black/White hair, Dark/Pale skin, etc.

To **sky of c-o-l-o-r-s: **You wanna know who "that man" is? Sorry to say it will be a while before I reveal it.

…**.**

**Chapter 3: Acquaintances of the Past**

Waking up three hours later, Shina found herself lying on the bed in her room. She felt no different than when she went to asleep back in the lab, which meant the doctor kept his word. Shina wished she wasn't suspicious of every male she met, but she couldn't help it. Shaking her head to clear it, Shina decided to head back to the entrance to see what was next on her schedule. Learning from Hibari that she had combat tutorials, she proceeded with them one at a time, sparing no time for rest. While training, she experimented with all three types of Blades available, testing to see which fitted her style during battle. In the end, Shina decided on the Short Blade, placing speed and mobility above all else. The type she chose may have the least damage of all Blade types, but being able to move as freely as possible was her main concern. Being able to deal more damage was nothing if you can't move fast enough to avoid getting killed. Of course, maybe if she became more experienced she would use the other types as well. After finishing her training, she went to the cafeteria for dinner. Many Gods Eaters and staff avoided her and she was thankful for this. There was nobody who could understand her here and she didn't need anyone. Shina was all alone and she couldn't ask for anything more.

The next day, she found two e-mails sent to her via terminal. One was from Kota dating yesterday which she ignored, the second from her adoptive parents saying that they are alright and asking how she was doing. Shina looked at the e-mail, her heart strangely content yet not at the same time. She became a Gods Eater for their sake, nothing more… So why was her heart like this? As if looking for some other purpose to be here? Shaking her head to free herself of this confusion, Shina closed the terminal and went to talk with Hibari. Upon seeing the rookie, the operator informed her that she had a mission in about 2 hours and that an officer will be accompanying her. While Shina was suspicious as to why they would send her out on to the field so soon, she merely kept quiet and nodded her head. If they were desperate enough to send her, a rookie out into the field right after they found her, then Fenrir must have been really desperate to get their hands on a New-Type.

While waiting for her guardian to arrive, Shina soon wondered about the guy she had attacked yesterday… Karel, if she was not mistaken. Part of her wanted to apologize, but most of her could barely restrain the desire to stab him with her God Arc for some reason. It was as if Shina hated his guts on instinct, then again she practically hated any male she came in contact with. Sighing to herself, Shina wondered if she could ever live **normally**, though that seems like but a dream. The sound of the elevator took her attention as a young man in commander attire stepped out. Noticing him, Hibari turned and greeted, "Oh Lindow. The Director said if I saw you, to tell you to come see him. In reply, Lindow said, "Okay! Don't tell him you saw me." before making his way to Shina. The recruit's immediate though upon seeing him was that, 'This man is too carefree.'

"Hey there, rookie. The name is Lindow Amamiya. On paper, I'm your superior officer. But never mind all the boring stuff, okay? I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back. OK?" For some reason, Shina didn't feel any sense of hostility towards the veteran, though his attitude kinda ticked her off. He seemed the kind of person who doesn't take things seriously, even if it were staring at him right in the face, ready to rip it off. A sudden bang interrupted her thoughts, though the sound was muffled due to it coming from a couple of floors below. Lindow looked around in shock, muttering, "What the…?"A moment later, a young black-haired man was seen running up the stairs barely, suppressing a grin on his face. He then went over to where Lindow and Shina were, "If anybody asks what happened, don't mention you saw me here…" He then paused as he looked at Shina, shock written all over his face, "Shina? Shina Tsukuyomi, is that you! It is you, isn't it!" The recruit looked indifferent at the guy, "What do you want, Hayashi?" The latest recruit, Kazu Hayashi winced at the tone, "Ouch, as cold as always, I see. But seriously, I didn't think you'd be here of all places." Lindow raised his eyebrows, "You two know each other?" Kazu turned to the Corporal and nodded, "Sort of, we met a few times before, about a year ago. By the way, are you guys on a mission?" Lindow nodded his head, "Yup, it's the New- Oh wait, you're a New-Type rookie too. It's Tsukuyomi's first mission." Kazu frowned, "Wait, she's the first New-Type? Why are you sending her into battle so soon? I thought you have to go through at least 2 weeks of training first?" The Corporal shrugged, "Apparently, the Director dubbed her a "special case" or something like that. Not sure what he means by that?"

Just then, another person walked by and stopped upon seeing the trio, "Who are these two, rookies?" In reply, Lindow said, "Yeah, I am pounding them with all our severe rules, so take a hike, Sakuya!" The woman named Sakuya gave Lindow an amused look, "Yes sir, Big Boss sir!" She then waved at the recruits before leaving. "Was that really necessary?" Shina asked once Sakuya was gone. The Corporal merely shrugged, "Don't worry about it, that's just how we say things like "Hello" or "Good Luck" to each other. So anyway, that's about it. OK? I'm sending you right into battle now… but I'll be accompanying the both of you on this mission. Hey, look at the time. Let's head out, recruits." Nodding her head, Shina followed Lindow to the armory while Kazu parted ways with them. Meanwhile, Hibari was busy typing when Brendan and Shun suddenly came up, covered in some sort of foam. The operator looked at them in surprise, "Brendan, Shun! Why are the two of you…?" Brendan snapped at Hibari, "We got hit with a damn prank, that's why!" Shun explained, "We were on our way to the cafeteria when we saw a few people looking at a box lying on the ground, with the words "Don't touch" and "Dangerous" written on it. We were wondering what to do with it when it suddenly exploded and covered all of us with foam. Even the entire hallway is full of it and made it slippery, making it hard to move without falling. We also found a note fell out with the words "GOTCHA!" written on it. By the way, did you see anyone pass by here?" Hibari shook her head, being too busy with her terminal beforehand. Brendan suddenly shouted, "When I get my hands on whoever's responsible for this, I'm gonna mince their ass!"

**Mission: Devil's Tail, Location: The Old City**

"Boy, this place has seen better days." Shina didn't know whether the remark was meant to be sarcastic or not. "You got three orders: 1) Don't die 2) If your number's up, get out 3) Lastly hide" Shina nodded her head, thinking the briefing over when Lindow added another order, "4) If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it." Pausing for a moment, Lindow said to himself, "Wait, was that four?" Shrugging he continued, "The bottom line is, you've got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fine. Any questions?" Shina shook her head; she heard enough as it is. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." As the group made their way within the city, their mission was to defeat a lone Ogretail, pretty much a basic for rookies. Despite the area's huge layout, they were able to locate their target, which was peacefully snacking on some rubble. Lindow gave his instructions, "Okay, you're going to put all the training you have learned to use here. I don't know why they would want send you into battle when you just arrived yesterday, but I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you. Relax, and focus on defeating the enemy in front of you. I'll handle any "uninvited guests" in the meantime." Wordlessly, Shina grasped her God Arc and ran towards her opponent, the lone Ogretail. It soon detected her, but not before Shina gave it a clean cut across the face. As Lindow observed the female recruit, Shina effectively utilized everything she learned during training and was effortlessly… and mercilessly hacking away at the Ogretail. His personal description of her attacks was a mix between graceful ballets dancing and watching a grinder in action and ironically, it was probably the closest thing to the truth. As strange as it may sound, Lindow couldn't help be feel sorry for the Ogretail. By the time Shina was done, what was left of the Ogretail reminded Lindow of the sushi the cafeteria serves. Shaking his head, he addressed to Shina, "Alright rookie, now that you've defeated the target, you have to devour and remove the core using your God Arc's Predator mode. It's the only way to keep them from getting back up."Lindow gave a glance at what was left of Shina's Ogretail, "Even that."

Shina then went to the meat pile and used Predator mode, the large black mouth chomped away at the remains. The Corporal watched the rookie with a concerned look on his face; Shina obviously was not the social type and reminded him of another loner who was also part of his team. For some reason, he felt that Shina was similar yet different to Soma, he just couldn't figure out why. Scratching his head, the Corporal sighed and took out a cigarette, lighting it with his lighter. 'This rookie is gonna be handful.' Lindow thought to himself. Shina gazed silently at her God Arc chomping away and wondered if she accidently destroyed the core. However, a glow from her God Arc erased that thought. "Looks like you got it, time to head home." Once back in the Den, they disbanded but not before Lindow talked to Shina, "I don't know why you're so hostile to everybody, but relax. We're not your enemy." Shina merely looked at Lindow and replied harshly, "I don't need anyone to tell me who I can hate and who I can't hate" Lindow's eyes widened, "Okay, okay. I guess I'm included on your list, huh?" Shina hesitated at first, then decided answered truthfully, "I don't trust you… but, I don't hate you either." The Corporal grinned, "Well that's good to hear." before placing a hand on her shoulder. In reaction, Shina smacked it away and took few steps backwards. Lindow looked surprised at the reaction before remembering yesterday, "I see that you still can't handle being touched by people. With what happened to Karel yesterday I suppose I got off easy, huh?" Shina looked down, unable to think of anything to say. Seeing this, Lindow shrugged, "Well, if you ever run into any trouble, just come and talk to me, okay? See you around, rookie." Parting ways, Lindow looked behind him, "Oh yeah, you have another mission soon. I'll let you know the details after you've rested."

…..

A while later, Shina ran face to face with Nancy. Remembering what happened yesterday, the two awkwardly looked at each other in silence, unable to think of anything to say. Nancy decided to take the initiative, "Err, how are you? Have you been alright with things here?" Shina merely nodded in response and the silence began to grow so thick that either one of them can take hold of it in their hands. "So… err, you wanna go and have lunch together?" The rookie shook her head, "I can't, I have a mission later on. Lindow told me so." Nancy was disappointed but smiled, "It's alright, you don't have to apologize… Well, I'll be seeing you, okay?" Nancy went pass Shina but not before the rookie whispered these words to her, "You shouldn't have anything to do with a monster like me." Nancy looked back in surprise, only to find that Shina had disappeared. She stood there for a few minutes, wondering if it was a coincidence that the words Shina uttered was similar to what Soma had told her once…

…**..**

**Mission: Corrupt Cocoon, Location: Wailing Plains**

"You're the new recruit I met earlier. My name is Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you!" Shina merely nodded in response to the older woman's greeting. Earlier, Lindow had told her that the person who would be accompanying her was his old "frienemy" Sakuya Tachibana, the woman Shina had met back at the Den. Shina then noticed Sakuya giving her a certain look, causing her to ask what was wrong.

"Is something the matter?"

"No… but Lindow was right."

"About what?"

"Your face. Lindow said that even a plain old brick can show more than you do."

"… Is that all?"

"Huh?"

"If you have the luxury of time to spread gossip during a mission, then do it after the mission is finished. Otherwise, let's commence the mission and get this over with."

"Right…" Sakuya replied mentally noting that Lindow was right that Shina was also **cold,** very much like another Gods Eater they personally knew. A roar in the distance ahead. Always stay within range of your backup. OK?" Shina nodded her head, "Understood." Sakuya looked out to the field, "All right, let's begin." And jumped down from their starting point, followed by Shina. With the rookie acting as the Vanguard, the two Gods Eaters quickly located their targets, two Cocoon Maidens. Remembering what Sakuya had said earlier, Shina took care to leave a clear shot for her while concentrating on attacking the first target. Though the Cocoon Maiden was stationary due to the fact it clings to the ground, it is capable of a long-range laser and a close-range needle attack. Looking out for signs that it will attack with the latter, Shina made short work of the first Maiden and moved on to the second. Noticing her, the remaining Maiden fired its laser only to miss and was treated to a large mouth that promptly ate it in half. Her Burst Mode activated, Shina continued her assault on the Maiden even while its Oracle Cells were busy replacing the devoured parts. However, it too was slain by Shina's God Arc and the rookie promptly removed their cores. The mission done, Shina and Sakuya made their way to the extraction point. The older woman glanced at Shina, who kept quiet the whole time and noticed a certain pain hidden within the emotionless mask. She wasn't sure how she knew, but knew that it was a woman's intuition.

…

"Oh Shina! Sakuya couldn't praise you enough! She was just here. I wonder if she's resting in her room?" Hibari asked. Shina merely shrugged, never bothering to speak unless it was necessary or to voice her own opinions. "I heard from Tsubaki that I have another mission. What is it?" While Shina noted it was a bit unusual for a Gods Eater to given missions simultaneously, it could be the fact that it only took her between 4 to 5 minutes to complete the last two she had that contributed to this fact. "You will be transported to the Factory Ruins for an emergency situation. There are four Aragami sighted there, identified as Ogretails and Cocoon Maidens. Besides you, two other Gods Eaters will be also be assigned." Shina nodded her head and was about to make her way to the elevator when she met face to face with Lindow, "Hey rookie, on another mission?" The rookie nodded her head and Lindow sighed, "Seems like Director Shicksal is intent on using you as much as he can, even though we now have two New-Types… Well, the other one is still in the middle of training. I'm not saying to skip out on your duty, but don't push yourself too hard, okay? Well, I'll see you when you get back." After parting ways with Lindow, Shina silently watched her superior as he left, wondering if that was what it was like; to be **human…**

**Mission: Iron Rain, Location: Sunken Grid**

Shortly after arriving, Shina was greeted by a guy wearing a red vest with sun glasses. Another guy, who was wearing a hoodie was surveying the area, and only glanced at her arrival. "Hey, are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about? Of course, you are. Who else would you be?" The first guy said before introducing himself "I'm Eric, Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for…"

"Out of the way." Shina interrupted.

Eric looked confused, "What?"

The other guy soon ran towards them, "Eric, above you!"

Before Eric could react, Shina pushed him out of the way and was knocked down by the Ogretail that planned to ambush Eric.

The guy in the hoodie looked in shock, "Rookie!"

His worry soon vanished as a short blade appeared from the Ogretail's head. Getting back on her feet, Shina forced the blade through the Ogretail's entire body and split it in half, spraying blood all over her. The guy in the hoodie went up to Shina as she wiped her face with her sleeve, "Welcome to this godawful workplace. I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that. Usually someone dies on a daily basis, but it seems today is an exception." Soma then glanced at Eric who had got back on to his feet, "Time's up. Let's go, rookie. If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible…" Shina looked at Soma before replying, "Same to you."

"What was that?"

"If you want to live a little longer, then stay out of my way as well."

"Cocky type, huh? Listen rookie, that kind of attitude will get you killed out here. Unless you want to die young, I suggest you lose it."

"I don't need advice on my behavior from someone like you who thinks he knows everything. You're the type of person I hate the most."

"Well then, I return the sentiment."

Eric could almost swear he saw sparks flying while watching the two glare at each other. However, something else caught his attention; two Ogretails who were sneaking up on the Gods Eaters. Just as he was about to shout out a warning however, the two Gods Eaters attacked the Ogretails and sent them flying. Both Soma and Shina advanced to their targets with a beastly look in their eyes, none of them had the attention of backing down.

What happen next was deemed to gruesome to describe but can be said to be a one-sided slaughter. Eric didn't know what to fear, the Aragami or the Gods Eaters who were on the field with him and just stood at where he is out of fear. By the time it was over, the Aragami were reduced to… well, some sort of lumpy paste. "You almost died, Eric. If the rookie didn't save your ass, we would be dragging your corpse back to headquarters." Soma remarked. Eric nodded, "I know, I know. But really, I appreciate the save, rookie." Shina replied, "There won't be a next time, so be sure to learn how to take care of yourself. Or at least find someone better than that **bean sprout** over there." before making her way to the extraction point. It took a minute or so for both of them to realize she was referring to Soma. "Hey, my name is Soma, damn it!" Soma shouted while going after her. Eric shook his head at the scene, the two were very similar to one another and yet they were at odds with each other. Running to catch up with them, Eric felt that things were going to be interesting with the two.

If only he knew….

…...

And done! Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience.

By the way, I've added a few things from stuff I've seen, and edited them so that it wouldn't be ripping off… I hope.

If it still is, please let me know so that I can edit it.


	4. Chapter 4

I really hate writer's block. I've been busting my head about what to write in this chapter, not to mention balancing it with my work.

It may not be what I intended to write, but at least I've managed to deliver.

…..

**Chapter 4: Life as a Gods Eater **

It has been a week since the Iron Rain mission, and Shina has continuously been given more missions under the supervision of either Lindow or Sakuya. Neither of them knew why, as they seem to be as baffled by the orders as she is. One day, she happened to meet up with her fellow recruits while in the Den. Kazu, who saw her first, went up to greet her, "Hey Shina! Where have you been all this time? We didn't see you attending the lectures at all." Shina was puzzled by this information, "Lectures?" Kota replied, "Yeah, all recruits have to attend a lecture about the Aragami. Why didn't you come?" Shina shrugged, "I wasn't told that I had to attend lectures of any sort, I was busy doing missions." Kazu scratched his head, "Oh yeah, I remember Lindow saying that you were a "special case". So that applies to lectures too?" Kota was shocked by this, "WHAT! You mean that she can go on missions while we have to go through Basic Combat training and lectures!" Kazu winced, "That's what the term "Special case" means, and quit yelling in my ear!" Shina was about to leave when she remembered something, "Hayashi." Kazu looked at her, "What is it?"

It was then Kazu and Kota froze on the spot from the cold yet fierce glare that Shina emitted, "Don't ever call me by first name again, unless you want to know what it's like to be skewered by a God Arc." It was long after she left that the duo were able to move again. Sitting on the floor, Kota muttered to Kazu, "Damn, she's scary…" This question caused Kazu to look indecorously at the Old-Type recruit, "Ain't she?"

…

After having her dinner, Shina went to the showers to freshen up. She hoped that nobody was there by this time as to avoid company. However her hopes were dashed when she got there; Nancy is seen talking to Sakuya, Licca and Hibari along with a few other girls Shina had never met. The New-Type thought about coming back at a later time when Sakuya noticed her arrival and called out to her, "Oh Shina! I didn't see you there… Did you come to freshen up?" Soon every pair of eyes was turned towards the recruit and Shina inwardly cursed Sakuya for spotting her. Left with little choice, she reluctantly entered the room. "Nice work today, you got the hand of things sooner than most rookies." Sakuya said. Ignoring the compliment, Shina took her clothes and two large mounds popped out. Nancy, Licca and Hibari gasped while Sakuya eyed the rookie's clothes. How is it they were able to hide a chest of that size was beyond her.

Nancy compared Shina's chest with Sakuya's; while not as big, they were just as well developed. "How do you manage to get a chest of that size?" she asked. Shina shrugged, "They just grew on their own, I don't have any control of it." The other girls looked envious of the rookie's "good fortune". Licca on the other hand snuck up from behind and grabbed at Shina's voluptuous breasts, causing the recruit to call out in surprise. "For such large buns, they're actually pretty soft." The engineer said jokingly. Nancy then hit her on head and scolded, "That was very indecent, not to mention rude!" Licca rubbed her head while giving Nancy a mischievous look, "Oh, jealous are we?" The brown-haired girl flushed, "N-No, I am not!" Licca then groped at Nancy's chest, "Yeah right~" That last action pretty much drove the Gods Eater over the edge, "What, LICCA!"

As Nancy went chasing after Licca around the room, Sakuya sighed while shaking her head at the sight. Shina who had recovered from the grope earlier asked, "Does this always happen?" The superior gave the rookie a small smile, "Pretty much, but even Gods Eaters are still people inside. Nothing else has changed." Shina looked at the duo running all over the place and sighed, she could see a whole lot of headaches in her future.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a meeting of their own. Kazu, Kota, Brendan, Tatsumi, Karel and Shun were seen at the entrance talking about random stuff: the missions they've done, what Aragami they've fought, how disgusting the new food tastes like, etc. Pretty soon the topic unavoidably shifted to one particular topic: Girls. "Seriously Tatsumi, I can understand why you like Hibari and all, she is pretty. But why are you so damn infatuated with her?" Brendan asked. "Hey, you don't see her like I do! She's more than just some girl… she's my angel." Tatsumi snapped. Karel snorted, "Yeah, an angel whose wings have blown you off more times than all the Aragami we killed put to together." Shun nodded, "Face it, Tatsumi. Can't you just accept that she doesn't like you and find someone else?" The Leader of the Defense Unit shook his head furiously, "No way! I'm gonna give up just from a few rejections. Just you wait, someday I will make her mine!" Kazu smirked, "Yeah, when the Aragami become cute little girls perhaps." Everybody laughed while Tatsumi scowled at the statement.

"Anyway, what about you Kota? What kind of girl is your type?" Shun asked. Kota thought deeply before answering, "I guess it will have to be Sakuya. She's really pretty, you know? Good-looking, friendly, and strong… Like an Amazon warrior, how hot is that?" Everybody nodded in agreement. Shun gave his own opinion, "What about Nancy? She's cute, polite and a pretty good shot. Not as good as Gina, but she has the lowest cases of friendly-fire." Kazu decided to ask Brendan about his opinion, "What about you, Brendan? Anyone catch your eye?" Brendan looked at everyone for a moment before giving his answer, "Well… I guess it'd be the New-Type, Shina Tsukuyomi."

The look on everybody's faces when they heard that was something people could laugh about for days to come. Kota was practically dumbfounded, "Seriously? You didn't hit your head or something, did you?" Karel snarled, "Of all the women you could pick, of all the girls, and you pick the one who sent me to the medical bay for a week with a broken jaw?" Brendan gave a sly grin, "Technically, I like anyone who can put you on your ass, Karel." Kazu shook his head, "Boy, did you pick the wrong girl. There are better ways to commit suicide you know, if you are looking to die. From what I heard, she and Soma were having a row as soon as they met." Everyone was surprised by this, "Wait, are you serious?" The recruit nodded, "Ask Eric. Apparently they were so scary, it made fighting Aragami by yourself seem like a good idea."

Kazu then added thoughtfully, "Though I can understand why you'd be attracted to her. I mean, she is a pretty good-looking girl. Note to mention the fact that, with the exception of Sakuya and Tsubaki, she's the only girl whose cup size is above D." It took a minute or so for everyone to realize what he just said. Brendan looked at the rookie incredulously, "And just how did you happen to know about that?" Kazu looked at everyone with a huge grin on his face, "I was hoping you'd ask. One time, I managed to sneak into old Dr. Sakaki's lab and stole a look at the girls' medical results." The dumbfounded look on their faces was fun to watch, at least for Kazu that is. Tatsumi soon got excited, "Seriously! Then that means you know what Hibari's measurements, right? C'mon, tell me already!" Kazu grinned again, "You really believe what I said? I was only kidding! But seriously, Shina's chest size is really above D because… Why are all looking like that?" Everyone had a look of fear on their faces and they were looking right at him… No, behind him?

It was then a hand appeared and grabbed at Kazu's shoulder, causing him to freeze.

**"Hayashi~"**

Slowly turning his head, Kazu soon froze in fear as Shina was standing right behind him, a VERY scary glare on her face. "Come with me, I want to have a little chat with you~" Kazu tried to run but the grip on his shoulder wouldn't let up and soon he was being dragged way. "Somebody, please help!" he pleaded. Obviously nobody did, but they held their hands together as if praying. "Goodbye, Kazu." Said Shun. "It was nice knowing you." Said Brendan. "May you rest in peace." Said Kota. Kazu shouted, "Hey! Don't act like it's the end! I haven't finished my training yet!"

"You can finish it in the next life!" Shina proceeded to drag Kazu into an empty room in the lower floor and shuts the door. Everybody then followed suit and met with the girls on the way. It wasn't long before others including Lindow heard about what happened and joined them. For the next few minutes, there was nothing but silence, a dreadful, silent vigil hung in the air. And then…

**"KYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Everybody looked at the door in shock, wondering what was happening on the other side that would Kazu scream like that but were too scared to find out. But the screams didn't end there.

**"STOP, STOP! PLEASE, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"**

**"NO, NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT-ARGHHHH!"**

**"PLEASE, NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

**"I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEEEE!"**

**"EEEKKK! OUCH! STOP IT, I BEG-AAAAAACCCCKKKKK!"**

**"SHINA-I MEAN TSUKUYOMI, I'M SOOOORRRRYYYY!"**

It continued for at least an hour or so, and everyone was too shocked and worried to leave and merely stood there, waiting for the outcome. It was then the door popped open and Shina casually walked out. She soon stopped as she noticed all the people gathered outside. Lindow decided to ask the dreaded question, "Err, rookie? Is Hayashi…" Shina snorted, "He's alive. Relax, I know he is still needed as a Gods Eater." Everybody sighed in relief, but Nancy was still curious about what happened, "Err, Shina? About those screams…" Shina shrugged, "I only softened him up a bit, nothing special. As Gods Eater it shouldn't kill him, but he won't be moving around for a while." Everybody sweat-dropped, wondering just what on earth did Shina do to make Kazu scream like he did. Of course, nobody had the guts to ask so Shina went to her room unopposed. When Lindow went into the room, he winced at the sorry sight that was Kazu Hayashi. There was no way normal first-aid would work for this case, "Hey Sakuya, Kanon, Nancy. I think you three better handle this, and we should also call the Doc on this one."

…..

Back in her room, Shina sighed to herself as she lay down on her bed and watched the ceiling. Her thoughts were about her adoptive parents, who were under the care of Fenrir. Wondering if they were alright, she wanted to call them but couldn't bring herself to do so. If she did, she would get side-tracked with what must be done. The irony, that she would once again be the pawn of the very corporation she had escaped from, the people who were responsible for creating her, the ones she hated more than anything else; even the Aragami. There was no point in getting close to anyone here, since if they knew what she really is, they'd abandon her without a moment's thought.

Slowly, her hands unconsciously drifted to her neckband, to the small charm attached to it. It was a small cross with a sapphire embedded to it, a present from her guardians and she treasured it dearly. For some reason her thoughts drifted to Soma, while she greatly disliked the veteran, she also felt closer to him than to rest of the Gods Eaters. In fact, the first time they met she felt a sense of nostalgia, as if she had met him before.

Closing her eyes, Shina decided to put that thought on hold and focus on what's at hand. Whatever Fenrir is truly up to, she will play along… for now.

….

And done! I can't say that I did my best with this, so you can expect some edits in the near future.

Until then, please rate and comment as usual. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

And here is Chapter 5! To all you ladies and gents who has been waiting, sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience!

I've recently been hooked up to Touhou and started writing a fanfic story about it, so I ended neglecting COTM. I feel so ashamed… T_T Besides that, I've been having a VERY serious block trying to write this.

Honestly, I think… No, I'm sure my Touhou story needs improvement, so if any of you are Touhou fans, please read Boundaries of Fantasy and Illusion after this and tell me what I should improve.

But that's enough chit chat. Let's roll!

…

**Chapter 5: Battle in the Snow**

It has been a week since the… unfortunate incident that had befallen Kazu Hayashi. Fortunately, he was able to make a miraculous recovery from the… punishment Shina Tsukuyomi had dealt with that would otherwise leave a normal human… permanently crippled to say the least. Needless to say, Kazu learnt his lesson and never said anything that would invoke Shina's fury… at least not in her presence.

And at the end of that week, both Kazu Hayashi and Kota Fujiki were cleared to take missions from then on.

The two would often meet Shina from time to time, whose anger at Kazu had completely deflated. Again needless to say, she was still cold and distant to those around her, even Kazu and Kota.

….

**Three Days later…**

"So what's today's mission?" Kota asked his fellow God Eater as they stood in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at the entrance. Kazu shrugged, "I'm not sure, really. We'll have to wait until Tsubaki debriefs us." Ping signaled that they had arrived at their destination.

Both of them left the elevator, only to freeze when they saw Shina sitting the couch while waiting. Kazu was the first to recover, "Hey Shina! Are you waiting for Tsubaki? So you're coming with us on today's mission?"

Shina glanced at Kazu and Kota for a while… before nodding her head.

'Wow, wasn't expecting that kind of answer.' Kazu thought to himself. Kota soon noticed the central elevator was rising.

"Get ready. Tsubaki's coming!"

Both boys stood up on attention while Shina got up as the elevator doors opened, revealing their superior officer.

"I see that you are all here, good. I have a new mission for you, all of you. A new enemy, a Kongou to be precise was last seen at the Tranquil Temple area. You are to locate the target and eliminate as soon as possible. Understood?" All three recruits nodded their heads.

"This will be the first mission the three of you will be working together, so stay on your toes. Dismissed!"

"So what's a Kongou?" Kota asked as soon as Tsubaki had left.

Kazu raised an eyebrow, "Dude, it's that new Aragami that looks like a gorilla. Haven't you been checking the terminals?"

Kota gave a nervous chuckle while Kazu connected his forehead with his palm.

"Don't waste time, let's go." Shina said as she went into the elevator.

'_As cold as always.'_ Kazu and Kota thought as they look at each other.

...

**Mission: Kongou Giant, Location: Tranquil Temple**

"Brr… It's quite cold here. But why aren't we freezing?" Kota asked as he watched the snow-covered temple.

"It's probably due to the Bias-Factor that lined in our clothes." Kazu answered.

"WHAT! You mean that while we were attending the aptitude test, they placed Bias Factor in our belongings!"

"Hey, calm down! It's just our clothes. And besides, it's not like you'll be wearing the uniforms Fenrir provides. They might as well put in the clothes we bring."

Shina on the other hand was looking towards the sky, watching the snowflakes slowly begin their descent to the ground.

A sudden roar in the distance got all of their attention.

Kazu shouldered his God Arc, "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way and locate our targets."

Shina jumped down and headed towards the left while Kazu and Kota went towards the right. A few minutes later, the sounds of gun-shooting and sword-slashing could be heard all around.

Shina took down a lone Ogretail with little to no problem and headed straight towards the temple shrine. The sound of crunching and chewing confirmed that there was another Aragami nearby. Walking slowly as to not alert it of her presence, she located and indentified the Kongou. As Kazu had described it, it was an Aragami that looks like a gorilla… only gorillas don't have tails or capes.

Just as she was about to intercept it, Kazu stopped her before placing his index finger on his lips. Creeping silently towards the Kongou, Kazu took out a Venom trap and laid it just behind the Aragami's back

Kazu then crept back, changed his sword arc into a gun and fired. As expected, the Kongou reacted and turned around… only to get poisoned by Kazu's trap.

"That was low." Shina said as she shot the Kongou a few times. Even Kota felt inclined to agree. Kazu grinned, "Maybe. But don't forget that humans have been taking chances and opportunities for as long as anyone can remember as long as it's beneficial towards them. Besides, out here it is survival at all costs."

Shina changed to sword form and began attacking the Kongou's face, dodging from time to time avoiding its arms. Kazu on the other hand was hitting its tail, one of the places where its Oracle cells are weakest. Kota supported them with covering fire, causing the Kongou to send balls of vacuum his way every so often.

"Gotcha!" Kazu shouted triumphantly when he succeeded in destroying the tail's Oracle Cells. The Kongou responded by beating it's chest with its arms, indicating that it is enraged. It really does look like a gorilla that way. It then curved into a ball and rolled straight for Kazu.

"Whoa, hey!"

Kazu managed to dodge to the side, only to see it coming again from behind. Shina pushed him out of the way and brought up her shield. While the shield had taken the full brunt of the blow, the impact was too much for her to bear and sent her sprawling on the ground.

"Shina!"

Kota immediately fired bullet after bullet, hoping to distract the Kongou from Shina. Kazu prepared another trap, this time a snare and placed just behind the Kongou yet again. He then attacked the tail, causing the Kongou to turn around and get itself snared.

While Aragami have become powerful life-forms; their intelligence, thankfully, hasn't changed at all.

Getting back on her feet, Shina jumped up and dealt the decisive blow, causing the Kongou to roar in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

Grinning, Kazu used his Predator mode and extracted the core while Kota was concerned for Shina's well-being. "That attack looked pretty rough. You okay?"

Shina merely nodded her head, with no intention to speak unless necessary. She then gazed up into the sky, her face once again a mask of emptiness. But Kota for a moment had seen something within that emptiness.

A longing.

…..

While Kota and Kazu went attend Sakaki's lecture, Shina went to have her lunch. Along the way, she saw Nancy and Licca talking to two other girls whom recognized from the shower room. Nancy then spotted her and waved for her to come over. Deciding not have anything to do with them, Shina ignored her… until she felt someone pulling her arm.

"Don't be shy! Come and eat with us!"

"Let me go!"

No matter how hard she tried to pull lose; Nancy maintained a firm grip on her arm, making escape impossible. Left with no choice, Shina reluctantly joined the group of girls for lunch. It was then the two girls introduced themselves as Kanon Daiba, a member of the 2nd Unit and Gina Dickinson, a member of the 3rd Unit.

However, everybody soon sweat dropped at Shina's lack of participation in their conversations. Gina said casually, "Now I can see why you compare her with Soma. She really does act like him."

The mere mention of Soma had set of a nerve in Shina and the comparison made it worse. She then got up and shouted, "Don't compare me to that **bean sprout**!"

"My name is Soma, damn you!"

Everybody looked at Soma, who had shouted the moment he heard Shina call him bean sprout. It was then one of the weirdest things to ever happen in the Den, had occurred.

Shina said rather casually, "Oh~ so, you were here, bean sprout?"

"My name is Soma!" Soma replied, "I'm leaving, the fact I'm breathing the same air as you suffocates me."

"You talk pretty big for someone who is all by his lonesome. I'm surprised that they let you stay as God Eater with that attitude."

"Hmph. At least I have the skills to back it up, unlike a certain doll that would shatter merely by touching."

"This 'doll' managed to save a fellow God Eater, someone you would have **failed** to save and watch them get killed."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"WHAT ABOUT IT!"

As Shina and Soma glared daggers at each other, everybody had evacuated to the far corners of the room, terrified at what is about to come. Fortunately, salvation came in the form of Tsubaki Amamiya, who promptly smacked both of them on the head with her clipboard.

"That's enough, both of you!" The officer said while glaring at the two God Eaters in front of her, "You are here to do battle with Aragami, not with each other! If you want to continue to stay alive, then suggest you put aside your petty grudges for one another!" Both sides started to protest, but the huge glare from Tsubaki changed their minds.

"Yes Ma'am."

Shina decided to return to her room, but not before whispering something to Soma as she passed him by.

"I'm sorry."

Soma looked at Shina in surprise as she went into the elevator without looking back. This action puzzled Soma even more towards Shina. One moment, she was so fierce they were at each other's throats. The next moment, she became meek.

Even so, Soma could not help the feeling of nostalgia whenever he saw her, as if something in his memories were stirring…

…..

And done!

A bit shorter than I would have liked, but meh. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
